1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder lock, and more particularly to a detachable cylinder lock.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with a conventional detachable cylinder lock, due to the complicated structure, so it not only causes a tough manufacture with high production cost, but also demands two keys for one set, one for unlocking in common time, the another for release the cylinder. So it brings about inconvenience to the user.